


Arrona and Fairy Tail

by angelfusion16



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfusion16/pseuds/angelfusion16
Summary: Arrona, a 13 year-old girl is saved by our one and only pink and blonde haired magical duo. Having never seen this kindness before she joins Fairy Tail... but will her secrets catch up with her as she tries to learn how to trust others? (updates every Sunday)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted on Fanfic.net and will be updated weekly. The fanfic one won't be updated until this is caught up. Enjoy

I woke up to hear unfamiliar voices. Finally, someone I don’t know. Everyone I knew was out to get me. Thank goodness, somebody I don’t know. I beg, I pray, l hope they aren’t like the others I know.

“Get some magical restraint cuffs on him. I don’t want to know what would happen if he woke up without them on.” A young female spoke as if she was irritated.

“Fine. Did you get all the files?” An exasperated male responded annoyed he had to do something. 

“I think so. Let me check downstairs though.” The female started heading towards the stairs. This was it. I was weak. I could barely move, so all I could do is hope. 

Her boots echoed as she wandered down the stairs into the room I lay in. The light from upstairs lets me see her blonde pigtails. 

“This place is creepy. Huh… I can’t feel any magic.” She approaches clearly unknowing that there is magical restraints on the room itself. “What the hell?!” She notices me and runs to my side. Her brown eyes filled with worry is all I could make of her. 

“Are you ok? Can you speak?” Her voice was shaky, worried, and rushed. I looked at her with my eyes half open. I only had one chance. What do I say?

“The room, no magic, put him in prison now.” I wanted to elaborate, but I couldn’t do anything. My voice was plagued with exhaustion. I stared at her hoping she would understand. After a moment she looked around the room, and then carefully picked me up and carried me up the stairs. It was clear she wasn’t used to carrying people as she slowed with every step. She got up the stairs and a couple of yards. I looked around to see the place demolished. It was worse than the last time I tried leaving.

“What the hell!? Who is she!?” A pink haired man who I assume was the male I heard earlier ran towards the girl and I. I then felt myself being laid on the rough ground.

“I don’t know. She was in the room underneath. There was nothing else. She’s weak. She said something about the room, no magic, and the needing to put the man in jail.” She spoke quickly and out of breath. He then grabbed me from the ground and brought me to the wagon. He set me down lightly. 

I was feeling the magic energy already. Soon I will be fine, but that man must be put in jail now. I heard them mumbling to each other. I need them to come here, but I can’t do much. I become enveloped in my own thoughts trying to figure out what to do.

“We are going to get you help right away don’t worry.” She looked at me with an unreadable face. I took a deep breath and choose my words.

“No, please bring him to jail first.” She looks at me surprised. The pink haired male stepped up behind the blonde, and nodded as he put his hand on the blonde’s shoulder to get her attention. She took a breath and went to the front of the wagon. My eyes slowly closed as if they felt it was safe for me to rest, to regain my energy.

Sunlight tries breaking through my eyelids as I feel myself waking up. My head turns away from the light, but I still feel it heating up my dark brown hair. Soon enough I open my eyes entirely and sit up to get out of the light so I can see my surroundings. I notice immediately that I’m in a bed. I haven’t been in a bed for weeks, most likely longer. It seemed I was in some sort of infirmary. 

“Finally, you’re awake. You scared me.” The blonde was sitting on a stool beside the bed. Nothing was making sense, but I did know that I was no longer in a place I have ever been in before, and for some reason the normal pit in my stomach was lessening it’s grasp on me. It was as if my body felt safer than usual. Which seemed impossible after everything I’ve been through. 

“Alright, who are you and where am I?” A curious expression falls upon my face as look towards the blonde, while I stretch my arms.

“Ok. I’m Lucy, and you’re in Fairy Tail’s infirmary.” She smiles happily as she speaks.

“Well I’m Arrona, and I’m really fine just needed a nap.” I lightly smile to show I’m okay.

“Well then you’re almost as bad as Natsu. You were asleep for 4 hours!” She giggles a little without realizing I don’t know who Natsu is. “By the way how did you lose so much magic energy?” I’m dumbstruck by the fact she knew that’s what left me so weak. My instincts take over as I tell her the truth.

“That room I was locked in. It used magic restraint power throughout the walls.” I couldn’t tell why my voice sounded so off. It was like I was scared, or more likely embarrassed. This unknown disturbance in my voice leads me turn away from Lucy and look at the floor on the other side of the bed. Then I hear someone enter the doorway to the room. I find myself fighting looking at who it is, afraid it’s a new monster of a person controlling this kind Lucy.

“Hey Lucy! Is she up yet?” Once I hear his voice I recognize it as the male who was with Lucy, and turn to see the pink haired man leaning on the door frame to the room. He seems not to notice me as he doesn’t turn to look at me or do anything that shows he’s noticed me. She responds in a tone that said she was over his incompetence.

“Seriously can’t you see that she’s awake!” She turns towards him with a confused almost astonished face. 

“Well now I can!” He exclaimed loudly. His face contorted into irritation and a sort of growl.

“Hey you were with Lucy when she saved me. What’s your name? Mine’s Arrona.” His face softens as he listens. I remember how he kept Lucy from questioning me about having the man be put in jail be my priority.

“Arrona huh. I’m Natsu.” He says my name as to insure he had it right. Then he gave me a big toothy grin showing his canines that looked to be fangs. It gave me a familiar and comforting sense. This feeling was from when I was very little. I wanted to know what it was from, so I let my mind dig into my thoughts trying to track down this feeling. Soon enough I felt myself transforming. I hadn’t realized how relaxed I’d been around these people. I told them my real name without a second thought, but their reactions told me that the truth about Arrona had never reached them. I didn’t want them to find out and give me to people like the ones who had held me all of my life, or at least since I was old enough to remember. I stopped looking for the feeling, and focused on calming down and staying in control. One deep breath in and out as I closed my eyes, and stopped transforming.

“Arrona are you alright?” Worry pierced Lucy’s words. It was clear she felt the energy that radiated off me. 

“I’m fine. No need to worry.” I gave a slight smile to reassure Lucy. Silence washed over us for a moment as I thought of what to say. “Will you get me some food?” 

“Yeah what do you like?” She asked with a smile, as if I didn’t just freak out.

“I can’t stand sour or spicy. Maybe chicken nuggets.” I was clear and excited. She nodded and quickly left. That was when I noticed that Natsu had disappeared during Lucy and I’s conversation. 

I sat there looking around as the sun set, taking in everything that was going on. I heard the door creak as a short old man in a white fluffy coat walked towards my bed. He climbed onto the stool Lucy was sitting on before, bringing him to my eye level.

“Hello I’m Makarov the master of Fairy tail. I’m glad to see that you are doing well.” He smiled happily. I was surprised that the master was here. The fact that Lucy trusted him enough to be part of his guild told me how different a guild was from any place I’d been in.

“I’m Arrona. Why are you here?” I questioned him trying not to sound rude.

“Well I wouldn’t be a good master or host if I didn’t check on my guest.” He smiled sweetly warming the air. 

“Thanks I’m doing much better. In a few hours I’ll be fine.” I let my confidence encourage him I was fine. His demeanor lasted a moment after I spoke. Then he looked down as if another thing troubled him.

“I’m glad to hear that, but do you have a place to stay once you’re better?” I was surprised that he was worried about me. I couldn’t help but tell him the truth.

“Actually… I have nobody and no place.” I claimed almost ashamed for no reason.

“Well I’m sure someone in the guild will help you out. If you would like you could join Fairy Tail and get jobs.” He spoke happily as if trying to cheer me up, something no one had ever done for me before.

“That sounds wonderful!” I spoke cheerfully as a smile grew on my face. 

“When you go down stairs find Mirajane. She’ll give you your guild emblem.” He stated happily as he left the room. I was excited and took a moment to take it all in. I heard that guilds worked together and that’s what made them dangerous for others. So the idea of being in a safe place that worked together made me feel amazing. Then my thoughts were interrupted by Lucy walking in with a big plate of chicken nuggets.

“Elfman’s famous chicken nuggets. Lisanna was quite jealous.” She smiled as she put the plate down on my lap. She seemed to have forgotten again that had no idea who those people were. I looked at her happily and then immediately started to eat. Soon enough I was finished. It’d been so long since I had a proper meal. 

“So I saw master leaving the infirmary. Did you guys talk?” She asked excited to learn what happened, as she sat back down on the stool next to the bed.

“Yes, he said I could join the guild. He also said that a guild member could help me find a place to live.” I look into Lucy’s eyes as they shine with excitement. A smile grows on Lucy’s face. I stare in wonder.

“I have a spare room!” I was astonished at her glee, but thankful that Lucy was the one I could live with. 

“I would love that,...” I trail off as I look down at my dirtied and ripped clothing realizing that I have nothing. “I don’t have a bed or clothes.” I feel Lucy’s hand gently pull my chin up so that our eyes could meet. I see something in her eyes that I can’t quite place.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get what you need. If you really want you can pay me back later.” She was truly amazing. I smiled back at her. After a moment of silence that I can’t stand I decide to see if I can go get my guild emblem.

“Hey the master said once I was ready I should go down stairs and find Mirajane to get my guild emblem.” She nods and stands up motioning for me to follow.


	2. Meeting Fairy Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrona gets to meet a few guild members.

I follow Lucy out of the infirmary and down a hallway with a few closed doors. We stop at the entryway to the balcony. We stand there as I gawk at what’s before me. Several fights are going on while others simply sit at tables talking with one another avoiding flying mugs. Before I get to fully take in what’s happening in front of me Lucy grabs my arm and runs down the stairs practically dragging me. She weaves through the chaos like it was nothing. We slow down as we approach a bar with a platinum blonde cleaning a mug behind the bar. 

“Mira!” Lucy yells as the platinum blonde looks up and smiles at her. Soon enough we are standing before her. Her smile is innocent and reassuring.

“Hey this is our newest guild member!” Lucy excitedly tells the platinum blonde with a stupidly wide grin. The blonde then looks down towards me, as I’m about a headspace shorter than the two woman before me.

“Well hello there, I’m Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. Master told me a new member would come over soon. What’s your name?” Mira’s smile never changes, and she leaves the same warm feeling as her smile does. Then the words she says sinks in. I told Lucy, Natsu, and Master my name without a second thought, but they were clearly close friends and my saviors. Even with Mira’s innocent and reassuring demeanor I have never met her. I have never been able to trust anyone as far as remember, but no one has ever tried to betray me because no one has ever tried to gain my trust. Something as simple as my name has brought destruction so many times before. I couldn’t say my name to her... not yet.

“I’m sorry, but you can’t know… at least not yet.” Irritating me my true voice hides as I speak sheepishly. I look down to avoid looking at the woman, so they can’t see the annoyance and shame filling my eyes. 

“Oh now don’t be silly.” Her demeanor doesn’t change. I don’t know what to do. I try to think of what to say, but before I have the chance Lucy speaks up.

“Hey Mira, Natsu and I found her on the floor of a basement that had magical restraints in the walls. Who knows what else she’s been through. Trust that I know what damage a name can do, even though we don’t think about it for some people even a name needs trust.” Lucy spoke in a tone that was almost the one I heard when she saved me, but it had a more understanding or a sympathetic tone to it. I was in awe. Lucy spoke as if her own name had betrayed her before. I couldn’t believe it. It felt like my heart took control of me as I wrapped my arms around Lucy hugging her tightly. I feel a tear fall down my cheek as I close my eyes. Lucy is clearly surprised as her arms spread outwards, and I feel her body strain. Then she falls into the hug as she slowly pets my head lovingly.

“I’m sorry… I really didn’t mean to push you. Would you like your guild emblem now Sweetie?” Mira’s voice has sadness in it as she tries to cheer me up at the end. I quickly wipe my tears away, and take a deep breath. Letting go of Lucy I turn to Mira and nod yes to her.

“Alright where do you want it?” After noticing Lucy and Natsu’s Emblem I wondered where mine should go. I took me less time than I thought it would to decide. I look up at Mira and I point to under my left collarbone. Once Mira nods I move my hand, and let her press the stamp onto my chest. It’s magic reaches me. It’s calming and warm, unlike any magic I’ve felt before. There’s no sharp pain, terrifying heat, or stinging cold… just a calming warmth. Mira then steps back and puts the stamp away. I smile at the two women happily. 

“Thank you.” I then turn to Lucy wanting to meet more people. “You mentioned Elfman and Lisanna earlier?” I question Lucy as Mira walks towards the other end of the bar where she’s being called. Lucy giggles as I give her a confused look.

“You seem very interested in the Strausses.” Lucy notices my look of confusion. “Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna are siblings.” I realize what was so funny and giggle as well. She looks around the guild hall, and when she looks back at me she furrowed her eyebrows. In response I raise one of mine own eyebrows. She smiles and turns towards the stairs.

“HEY NATSU!” Lucy’s yell surprises me as I look up to see Natsu staring back at us while leaning against the wall near the stairs on the second level. 

“WHAT!” Natsu responds just as loudly. Which phases no one as for the loudness of the guild hall.

“WHERE’S LISANNA?”

“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?” Natsu’s voice is filled irritation, but to my surprise I also hear shock and maybe even embarrassment. To top it off Lucy’s face contorts into a smirk at Natsu’s response.

“BECAUSE EVER SINCE SHE GOT BACK YOU’VE BEEN FOLLOWING HER!” Lucy yells back at Natsu as I watch his face turn bright red, while Lucy’s smirk just grows bigger. I can’t help but wonder what the hell they were talking about, but I shrug it off as I watch the conversation between the two.

“YEAH RIGHT!” He practically growls at Lucy with her response clearly trying to ignore his embarrassment rising up. 

“OH COME ON! NOW, WHERE IS SHE?” Lucy’s tone clearly shows how much she enjoys toying with the pink haired man, but this time I hear the slightest bit of irritation or more likely boredness.

“SHE’S IN THE RESTROOM” Natsu quickly states as he glares at Lucy, and walks toward another person on the balcony. Lucy seems to be a little disappointed, but smiles as she notices some one at a table nearby. She grabs my hand and walks us around the guild hall to a table with a giant muscled man. I couldn’t tell how tall he was since he was sitting down, but his muscles were enough to show that he was a giant. His bright white hair stood out telling me he must be related to Mira.

“Elfman! This is our newest guild member!” We arrive next to him. Then he turns towards us, so that I can see his rigid face with a scar pulling down from his right eye.

“Hey kid.” I have no clue of what to think or say as stare at the burly man in front of me. His is as rough as his appearance. I suddenly remember how I had heard of him.

“Hi… are you the Elfman who made those chicken nuggets?” As it’s the only thing I have to ask him about currently I go for it. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised waiting for him to respond.

“Well I usually don’t cook for anyone other than my sisters now a days, but it wouldn’t be manly to refuse cooking for a young lady.” His words make sense in a way, but still my shock or confusion (I can’t even tell which) is placed clear on my face. Lucy’s giggles shake me out of my trance as I stare at Elfman as he takes a sip from his mug. 

A moment later one of the brawls nearby causes he drink to fall over and spill. Just like that he spits out some nonsense about being manly and joins the brawl. I stare in shock at how quickly he got roped into it.

“Hey while we wait for Lisanna I want you to meet Erza.” Lucy puts her hand on my shoulder getting my attention. Then she smiles sweetly as motions with her head to follow her. I grab her hand smiling back at her as she leads me through the chaos at a reasonable pace.

“It seems strange but not only is Mirajane older than Elfman I think she might be stronger than him.” I look up at Lucy in shock. She just said that the sweet barmaid we met was stronger than the burly man who just joined a brawl because his drink was spilled. Lucy’s usual giggle at my awe slipped through her lips once again.

“Well Mirajane actually is an S-class wizard who used to be called The She-Devil.” At that moment I stopped dead in my tracks, as yells stating The She-Devil was attacking from those years ago echoed in my head. I remember the explosions that shook the lab enough to break my room, more like a cell, open so I could run into the woods far away from that hell hole. Even though I only ran into another dreadful place nothing could be worse than that hell hole they called a lab. I always wondered who The She-Devil was, and if she was possibly a good person or just another monster attacking other monsters claiming to be human.


End file.
